rosariovampirecapu2bloodbondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya(夜 萌香, Akashiya Moka) is considered to be the most beautiful girl at Yōkai Academy and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the yōkai realm. Exceptionally sweet and kind, Moka is a vampire and takes a liking to Tsukune, after ingesting his blood, and becomes addicted in doing so. When the rosario cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario cross around Moka's neck. She loves tomato juice, but prefers Tsukune's blood. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing outer Moka)" (モカ). It is revealed that Outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosary. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka save for repressed memories. Personality Cheerful and positive, Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females including Kurumu, as seen in Manga 2). Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of them being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends", despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. With the introduction of Moka's half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, prior to the "Inner Moka" being sealed, the two developed a brief rivalry. Kokoa became distressed when she was sealed, and spent the next years chasing her sister in order to fight and talk to her inner self. While the "Inner Moka" loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her younger sister "too clingy" and the "Outer Moka" dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality. Synopsis Year One Moka first runs into Tsukune and accidentally ingests some of his blood. After this she got a taste for his blood and started to enjoy feeding off him in a manner that resembled a kiss on the neck. After making friends with Tsukune, she reveals that he is her first friend and that she is actually a vampire. Since she never had friends before, she became very clingy with Tsukune. However, her friendship with Tsukune becomes estranged momentarily when she learns he is a human but she stills stands by her friend after her Inner personality is released for the first time to fight off Saizo Kamiya. After this, Moka befriends Kurumu Korono, a once conceited succubus, who was jealous that all the boys were falling for her and was trying to turn Tsukune into her slave. But following a battle with Inner Moka, Kurumu learned to be nicer. Following this, Moka and Tsukune try to join a club, but since vampires can't go into water, she couldn't join Tsukune in the swim club. However, Inner Moka had to defeat the vicious mermaid seniors of the club when they try to suck out the life force of the other male members, managing to save Tsukune. She, however berates him for not considering Outer Moka's feelings as she is scarred form living in the human world. Deciding to join the News Club with Tsukune (and surprisingly, Kurumu as well), Moka meets the president of the club, Gin Morioka, a perverted werewolf, during the club's first meeting. However, Gin is a smooth operator and tricks Moka into thinking Tsukune is a peeping tom. However, Gin's plot is revealed thanks to the detective work of Kurumu, and gains a deeper trust in Tsukune. However, Gin wanted to be Moka's boyfirend, which lead to his framing of Tsukune, and is still hoping to achieve it as he constantly hits on her. After the school exams, Moka saves the school genius, Yukari Sendo, a 11 year old witch, from a group of students who view witches as below them. However, this act of friendship allows Yukari to take advantage of Moka's generous nature as she becomes increasingly attached to her and ends up groping her relentsly. After a series of pranks Yukari pulled to keep Tsukune away from Moka backfire, the hate group attacks Yukari in their true Lizardmen forms. However. Moka comes to her aid, knowing what its like to be lonely without friends before meeting Tsukune and Kurumu. After Inner Moka beats the witch-phobic Lizardmen to a pulp, Yukari becomes proper friends with Outer Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune. Unfortuantely, Yukai transfers to the News Club, claiming to love Moka and Tsukune since they both helped her out. Around June, the art teacher, Ms Hitomi Ishigami, a Medusa, asked Moka to model for her, in exchange for drawing lessons. This time view, Moka's feelings for Tsukune were tested when she apparently forgot his birthday was coming up. Thanks to Tsukune's quick thinking, Moka was spared the fate of becoming a stone statue like other students Ishigami had petrified using her biting snake hair. The relationship of Tsukune and Moka becomes stronger after Moka confess she trully cares for him on Tsukune's birthday after they defeat Ms. Ishigami, freeing the petrified victims. Soon after the paper about their former Art teacher went to print, the News Club is attacked by the school police for not paying their dues (bribe money), Moka offers to go with the school police after her other personality beat up Keito when she tried to kill Tsukune and Kurumu. However, Tsukune's true idenity was leaked to Kuyo by Ishigami and they're both taken captive in the S.P.'s dungeon. After Kuyo badly injured Tsukune, Moka managed to save him from being burnt to a crisp by Kuyo's flames when he double crosses Ishigami. However, Tsukune didn't have enough strength to keep his vision clear enough to remove her Rosario to release Inner Moka. Moka could only cradle the weakened Tsukune in her arms and await Kuyo's flames to burn them. Lukily, even though their News Club friends -Yukari, Kurumu and Gin- heard Tsukune was human, they showed up to save them. Unfortunately, Kuyo beat their friends and Tsukune is badly burnt by a blast of fire he jumped in front of to protect Moka from it, but not before releasing Inner Moka. Moka injects some of her vampiric blood into Tsukune to save, briefly giving him a vampire form. Together, they beat Kuyo, but Tsukune passes out for days, with Outer Moka watching over him. Though when he recovers, Moka decides to keep his transformation a secret because of the shock it could cause him. However, Rinkishi, a dimwitted troll from the wrestling team tries to fight Tsukune after the rumor of him beating Kuyo spread through the school. With advice from Inner Moka, Outer Moke injects more of her blood into Tsukune to give him the power to fight off the troll. Following this, its near the time for summer, but Tsukune is sulking over not being able to pass the mid terms as the whole ordeal with the School Police and Rinkishi kept him from studying. Moka offers to help him study, but Ms Rihiko forces Tsukune to study under her, which ends up being a bad idea because she fills his head with nothing but math formulas and drains his emotions using her monster powers. Outer Moka manages to write a notebook with hints on how to do the test problems and Inner Moka saves Tsukune from the mind control of their teacher with da fight to free him. Come summer time, Ms Nekohome has them go to the Human World to conduct investigative journalisim, which is really a cover for the mysterious dissappearances around Wches Knoll that need to be sorted out before humans once agian became aware of the exestence of monsters. They meet Ruby, a young witch under the rule of her master, Lady Oyakata, planning to destroy the near by city. Ruby gives Tsukune a death blow, forcing Moka to heal him agian with her blood. Ruby is defeated, but befriended by everyone before she is forced back to Oyakata, whom disowwns her apprentice. Oyakata merges with several plant-based monsters to form one giant monstrosity. However, Moka defeats Oyakata by destroying her sorce of magical power, the gem on her magical tome, destroying the witch, but gaining a new friend in Ruby. On their return to Yokai, Mizore Shirayuki begins stalking Tsukune and tries to kill Moka, but is stopped from doing either. However, when their gym teacher tries to killl Mizore, Tsukune is killed again, forcing another infusion of Moka's blood. Mizore befriends them, but ruins any tender moments Moka could have with Tsukune. After this, Saizo returns, infilltraited with the Monstrels to gain revenge, but is defeated by Tsukune, who's humanity is being worn away by the continuous flow of blood infused in him by Moka. This begins the Anti-Schooler arc. Another Monsterl called Mido kidnaps Moka, forcing Tsukune to rescue her, but after Inner Moka is released, she tells him to leave for the human world in order to recover from her blood. This does not happen as Tsukune nearly kills himself to save her from a death blow due to Mido cheating by using a sprinkler system to weaken Moka. Inner Moka regrets that she might kill Tsukune with another infusion, but knows how much Outer Moka loves him, thus she gives him another injection. This however leads to Tsukune transforming into a ghoul, who sopundly beats Mido's group. Tsukune is saved by the Headmaster by chaining a Spirit Lock to his wrist to keep Moka's blood in his body locked down. Moka tries to distance herself from Tsukune to avoid nealy killing him again, but is soon manipulated by Mako Yakumora, the Anti-Schooler's "cleaner" into trying to murder him. Moka is snapped out of the spell Mako put her under, but she can't remember what caused her to try killing Tsukune. Luckily this memory comes back in the nick of time for her to save Tsukune from a death blow Mako trying to deliver to Tsukune. Moka defeats Mako, but is left torn between staying at Yokai or leaving to keep Tsukune safe from her Inner self. Kiria Yoshi, the #2 of the Anti-Schoolers wanted to meet her vampiric self and tried to use Kurumu's devotion to Tsukune to try fighting Moka. However, this backfires on the Monstrel when Outer Moka teams up with Jrurumu to defeat the Cyclopses he sent to fight her and Moka returns to school. Things only got weirder the following day with Tsukune drinking tons of water bottles and him being mesmerised by the sight of a bleeding scrape on Moka's knee. By this time, Moka had gone wihtout drinking blood for a month and her anemia symptoms were resurfacing. She almost got bitten by Tsukube, who was thristy for her blood ironicly, and fainted. When she awoke, she found herself in the infirmary and left to find Tsukune facing a canabal monster, who slash her with its arms, tempting Tsukune with her blood. When she awoke from her blood loss, Moka revealed that she was avoiding being close to Tsukune because of the overwhelming urge to suck blood when she's around him. Tsukune could care less about himself and lets her continue sucking his blood so she can stay healthy. Following the Headmaster's orders for Tsukune to serve on the school festival committee, Moka is taken hostage by Kiria under Hokuto's orders to initiate his master plan to dissolve the great barrier. While hostage, Moka watched a shikigami project the fight between Hokuto and Tsukune and destroys her Rosario's seal, shattering her Outer personality. Inner Moka defeated Kiria with ease and proceeded to fight Hokuto, who was once human, but now is a monster thanks to an injection of Kiria's blood. She sympathied with Tsukune who wanted to have meet Hokuto under different circumstances as friends. Along with her friends, Inner Moka poured energy back into the great barrier to prevent its collapse. The Headmaster fixed Outer Moka's personality and the Rosario as thanks for repairing the Great Barrier. During the festival, Moka wanted to spend one of the nights on a date with Tsukune, but Mizore and Kurumu lied to their mothers, saying Tsukune was their boyfriend. The only one of their friends who didn't lie was Yukari, who wanted to Moka to meet her parents instead. Moka is nearly raped by a graduate from Yokai who was visiting the festival, but is saved by Tsukune. Moka ends up playing gold fish scoop with Tsukune by themselves. The following night, Moka was shocked to see Tsukuine's human cousin had arrived at Yokai and did her best with Yukari's help to keep the true natureof the school a secret from Kyoko. Unfortunately Kurumu, Mizore, Ms Nekonome, Gin and Ruby nearly ruin their efforts. Though Kyoko is dense and thought the school was for sickos, she eventualy makes an accidental wish on the Lilith Mirror, which revealed the true natures of every other student in Yokai. This lead to Moka trying to protect Kyo from other students, but needed more strength. Moka managed to release her Inner persona via the mirror, but soon had to face Ishigami, who wanted to turn her into stone again, but is too dumb to realize the Rosario was reversing the Lilith Mirror's effect on her as she went after her. However, Tsukune soon found Moka and tore off the Rosario, releasing her powers, allowing Moka to defeat Ishimgami. Due to the destruction Ishigami caused with Lilith, the school had to close for repairs. Moka paid Tsukune a visit on the day the school sent the students home, almost confessing her true feelings to Tsukune, but the others followed as well, causing mayhem for Tsukune. Though the others gave Mrs Aono a hard time, Moka was suprised to learn Tsukune had told his mother about her and how happy Tsukune is to have Moka as a friend. Moka caught up to Tsukune, who was planning on fighting Kurumu, Yukair and Mizore, who were wrecking the neighborhood, and hugged him before having him tear off her Rosario, tricking the girls into a trap. Inner Mokae told Tsukune that he would have to decide which he wants to spend his life with and which world he wishes to live in the near future. The following day, on a mandatory return from the human world, Moka listens to Tsukune's worlds of farewell and awaits to see him again. 'Year Two' Moka had sent a letter to Tsukune over the summer telling him that Yokai would be re opening soon and that she can't wait to see him. While walking around the school with Yukari who tells some guy who is interested in Moka to lay off she also tells him that Moka has declared Tsukune to be her lover. Tsukune was near by looking for Moka but he didn't hear the converstion. Later Yukari uses one of her inventions on Moka, which is a flower-pot looking item that holds a special powder mixture that causes a person's true feelings to emerge when inhaled. When Moka is exposed to this, she immediatly becomes infatuated with Tsukune, going so far as to ask him to kiss her thigh, which she explains would symbolize he is hers and only hers. When they are interrupted by Kurumu and Mizore, Moka soundly defeats them both, her inner strength also having manifested. Moka and Tsukune try to kiss again, but the rosario on Moka's chest literally stops Tsukune by spearing him in the face. In his frustration, he accadentally removes the rosario, releasing the Inner Moka. When she emerges, Inner Moka is infuriated at how Tsukune has been taking liberty of touching her body without her permission (and she also especially notes that his worst offense is that at that moment, he "is on top" of her) and kicks him into the air. Following these events, Moka goes along with the others on the Spring Fruit Hunt, which is labeled as special traning by Yokai Academy. The purpose of the Hunt on the surface is to find and retrieve the monster fruit known as the Monster Dorian(but the true point of the exercise is to teach cooperation), which is considered a rare delicacy to Yokai (much to the disbelief of Tsukune). Having quarraled with Kurumu and the others over an issue involving Tsukune (again), the group sets out to find the Dorian in a uncooperative manner, each member trying to get the fruit first to prove their abilities over the others. They immediatly locate one, but it is revealed that the fruit is actually a lure used by the true Durian, a large man-eating plant. Moka realizes this and takes the Durian from Kurumu (who had it at the time) and shoves her away just as the plant emeges from underground and swallows her whole. The plant attacks the group, swallowing Tsukune but it is revealed he willingly allowed himself to be swallowed so as to remove the rosario from Moka's chest, releasing the Inner Moka who kicks her way out and together, the group successfully brings down the Durian and manage to retrieve one of its fruits of which they partake in (with Tsukune getting a massive stomacache upon injesting the fruit). It is after this that Moka is once again reunited with Cocoa Shuzen, who is her younger sister and holds a deep resentment towards the outer Moka because she is not her "true" sister. After a skirmish in the Newspaper Club room, Moka tries to settle the fight with Cocoa, but loses because of her sealed state. This only serves to anger Kokoa and she attempts to smash Moka with her weapon (a giant mace at the time) but Tsukune, who arrived at the scene earlier and tried to calmCocoa , manages to remove the seal and Inner Moka blocks the attack. She readies herself to fight Cocoa, but Kokoa suddenly embraces Inner Moka, crying over how much she missed her. This causes Kokoa afterwards to follow Moka around in an attempt to force her to revert to her non-sealed form. Afterwards, a series of attacks on students occur at Yokai Academy, with the culprit being named the street slasher for the wounds left on the victims. Kokoa convinces the sealed Moka to come with her to investigate, seeing this as an opportunity to begin seperating Moka from the Newspaper Club and getting one step closer to he real sister. The pair investigate the old school dungeon, which was used in past times to jail students who killed on or off school grounds, believing the attacker to be there. When they hear footsteps approaching from behind a corner, Kokoa gives Moka her weaponized bat in the form of a club and tells her to attack the individual when they come around. Moka swings, only to hit Tsukune who had followed them. Suddenly, the three are attacked by a minotaur like yokai and companion, and it is revealed that the slasher is just one of a band of thugs who had escaped the human world and taken refuge in Yokai Academy. Moka and Tsukune are taken hostage, but before Kokoa can be capture, Mizore and Kurumu appear and defeat the minotaur. Captured, Moka and Tsukune come to face with the leader of the group who is a doppleganger; a being who can change into the form of another down to every detail, even copying yokai's abilities regardless of whether they are suppressed or not. He copies Tsukune and sets out to kill Kokoa, Mizore, and Kurumu. In their cell, Tsukune is almost stabbed by the guard left to watch over them, Tsuchigumo. However, Moka takes the blow for him and saves his life. Tsuchigumo then turns his attention to Moka. With her in danger, the vampiric powers in Tsukune awaken, and he decimates the guard to save Moka. He then proceeds to punch a hole in the wall and leaves, Moka then following him. When Moka arrives at the spot where the others are fighting the leader of the gang, Tsukune has soundly beaten him back and saved them. But the doppleganger runs into Moka as she arrivies and copies her, gaining all of her sealed powers. He then almost kills Kurumu but before he can Tsukune, who has had his vampiric powers resealed by Ruby and Yukari, manages to block the attack and drain his powers momentarily by placing Moka's now removed rosary on the thief's body. The thief is then beaten back into a corner, where the now unsealed Moka is waiting and she defeats him with her signature kick. After the defeat of the gang, Mizore invites Moka and the others to her village which at the time is hosting the Flower Offering Ceremony, which is said to be able to match men and women together. Mizore tries to seduce Tsukune using the Snow White Flower which has halucigenic effects, but Moka and the others realize what is going on and interrupt Mizore and Tsukune, only to have her run away using ice skis. The group is then attacked by a snow creature, but it then promptly leaves and attacks Mizore and Tsukune. Revelaing itself to be the Snow Priestess, a being who has the ability to see the future and has absolute authority in the snow village, she takes Mizore and leaves Tsukune behind. Upon realizing that Mizore was taken to be married, as it is customary for snow faries to be married by prophecy, Moka and the other devise a plan to disrupt the Flower Ceremony using snow based weapons (provided by Mizore's mother). The plan, however, is derailed when it is discovered that Kahlua Shuzen, Moka's second oldest sister, is present at the ceremony and is allied with Fairy Tale, which has infiltrated the Snow Village. The two engage in combat and the fighting is fierce with both sisters seriously injuring eachother. However, Miyabi who was supposed to marry Mizore and is a high ranking member of Fairy Tale orders Kahlua to stop on the orders of Fairy Tale's leader. With Mizore saved and Fairy Tale gone for the moment, the group heads back to Yokai Academy. As the series progress Inner Moka starts to play a bigger role. She trains Tsukune to fight Fairy Tale and so he can just in general defend him self and not have to rely on her all the time and Its also hinted that Inner Moka is actully starting to fall for Tsukune. Such as when Kuromu starts to joke around over the fact that she doesn't want him involved in polygamy by saying that Moka would say that she can only be with Tsukune and when you see from Kuromu's perspective you can notice that Inner Moka is not only blushing heavily but she's shaking a little bit to. And when all the other girls helped her make a piece of pie that she secretly wanted to give to Tsukune she thinks he won't like it when she offers it to him. But he still tries it and tells her its delicious - which causes Moka to blush. Inner Moka Inner Moka is Moka's inner form only revealed after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, angry, and very prideful. She too is obsessed with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, notonly towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivarly' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Akashiya Moka, with Outer Moka being a 'personality' created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat represses the powerful vampire blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times and she determined to protect that which Outer holds dear. She respects and treats Outer as she would her own sister (a younger one) and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is suppose to do i.e. doing homework or taking a shower before going to bed. Personality When the rosary cross around her neck is removed, the seal that keeps her true nature is released, Moka reverts to her original form a 'silver haired, red-eyed' Vampire. Thus far, only Tsukune can remove the rosary cross safely. Due to an extreme case, Outer Moka was also able to remove it, but it has the diasterous side-effect of potentially erasing Outer's personality altogether. In the anime, her transformation is more pronouced in that breasts and butt grow larger and her voice changes to a much lower pitch as well. Her vampiric nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dared pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permenately maim them. Her pride of being a vampire noble is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from'' Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Inner Moka tends to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a mere human. She claims her personal interest in protecting him is due to his human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never sucked Tsukune's blood, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance, becoming enraged when Tsukune is injured for her sake. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect her, it was only one time when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this shows when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's power to get back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him outright at the cost of personal injury to herself. Later on, during the rare moments when she is not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She has recently been labeled as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being billingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness in her otherwise 'perfect' fascade, she apparently knows ''what to cook, but the act of actually cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward, as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. Inner Moka ( Gallery) 200px-Akashiya-moka-shuzen-kokoa-nekomimi.jpg 134px-40f2bec1.jpg 200px-3d2601d5647f20_full.jpg 200px-Bscap0182.jpg 200px-Bscap0007-2.jpg 200px-Bscap0010.jpg Weakness Like most vampires in traditional folklore, Moka has a weakness for silver (though this could only be for Rosarios), crosses (Enchanted like Moka's Rosario), sunlight (though only her pale skin is sunburned), but her greatest vulnerability, or any vampire in general, is normal water. Due to its purifying properties, it has an adverse effect, rendering her immobile. Whenever water touches Inner or Outer Moka, it is shown that the water electrifies them, thus paralyzing Moka. However, it is interesting to note herbal water does not carry this effect (seen when she makes breakfast for Tsukune). In her unsealed state, Moka is held back from utilizing the full extent of her abilities. In chapter 26 of the second series, it shows that Inner Moka has poor cooking skills compared to the Outer Moka. Inner Moka states that she hasn't had that much practice to the fact that she is sealed most of the time. Abilities Outer Moka Moka doesn't really have much power in her Outer form, however she does display superhuman strength, seen when she blindly shoves people away. This is mostly due to Outer Moka's peaceful nature since she really doesn't have the heart to willing hurt someone. Blood Consumption Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Tsukune's neck, and only his, as she claims his blood is the sweetest because Moka has yet to taste the pure blood of a human other than Tsukune. She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. However, her fondness for it has escalated into a physical need. If she goes too long without it, Moka's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Regardless, she can still ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood. In the first season, Moka usually sucks Tsukune's blood when he's slack (without his permission), but near the end of first season, Moka finally realized that what she's doing is hurting Tsukune, so she always asks Tsukune before she sucks his blood. She has yet to suck Tsukune's blood as Inner Moka though. Inner Moka When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most monsters with a single kick. Inner Moka can be said to be the most powerful and strongest character in the Rosario+Vampire universal. 'Youki Detector' In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. Since this is a special ability of Vampires, Tsukune can use it too. Power Kicks In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Classified as an S-Class Yōkai (S-Class Monster), she is one of the strongest monsters at Yōkai Academy, if not anywhere else in the world. Unlike other Yōkai, Vampires have a special ability to convert their demonic energy/aura into pure strength (no other creature is capable of this). Her sister Kahlua states that even among the four siblings, Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that still has not reached its full potential. Moka's main method of attacking is using kicks rather than punches as she considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but she will use her hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Therefore, she may have a lot of variation with her kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated demonic power. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. Moka has only used her full power in a kick once in the second season of the manga, probably due to the fact that Moka has realized the danger of utilizing her full strength; monsters low to mid-class can and will be killed on impact, even high-class monsters can die if they do not have a high healing factor. She used this 'super kick' on her own sister, Kahlua, to overcome her sister's insanely high pain threshold and end the fight. Despite her fighting nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone. This is why she curbs her power when dealing with the students of Youkai Academy, to keep herself from outright killing people. 'Shinso Bloodline' Moka also has 'inherited' the blood of a Shinso (True Ancestor) from her mother Akasha, granting her a legendary power that is described as 'a darkness deeper than night', according to her eldest sister. The blood was given to her from birth, causing Moka's features to change to the tell-tale characteristics of the legendary vampire. The Shinso blood within her is also the key to reviving the monstrous vampire Alucard so to prevent that, Akasha sealed the Shinso blood with the rosary, altering her daughter's personality as well. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aura/youki than the usual vampire blood and given a vampire's 'aura conversion' ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. Also, a vampire's other base abilities are increased as is their potential for learning a new or previously 'lost' set of powers. 'Telepathy' Moka shares an unusal sort of telepathy in that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can talk with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). They can talk to each other without worries or shame, because other people cannot hear their conversation. This is explained as the two sides are beginning to become more in tune with one another. It has become so strong as of late that either Moka will now see the projected image of the other in their field of vision. This is first shown to be true in the episode when Moka gets covered in water and retreats to an ally because of the embarrassment and pain, the inner Moka starts to talk to outer Moka and seems to scold her like a sister or mother would, showing the cold but caring nature of Ura-moka. It seems that Inner Moka can also project her voice/thoughts via her blood to Tsukune as well but she has only done this once and only after she had given him fresh blood. Depending on the situation, Inner Moka can get the rosary to move on its own, usually when she talks but it has been shown that Outer Moka can move the rosary as well. This is usually played for comedy since the rosary jumps around, sometimes hitting Tsukune in the face if he's too close. Blood Transfusion One unique ability Moka can utilize is physically injecting her blood into another person through her fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his/her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a super-vampire. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Moka needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in her system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous: constant injection will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. Even if the host does live through a blood transfer, there is a rare instance he or she may transform into a Ghoul, a mindless variant of a vampire with an uncontrollable desire to kill and a craving for blood and battle. Trivia *Oddly, Outer Moka's appearance is exactly like that of her mother's, Akasha Bloodriver. Later in the manga, it is shown that the reason for this is that Outer Moka is a fake personality that her rosario created by Akasha, and the purpose of Outer Moka is to protect the seal and body of Inner Moka while Inner Moka is asleep *In truth, Inner Moka is the real Moka. As a newborn, she was injected with blood from her mother Akasha in order to save her life, but by inheriting her blood, she also carries the "Shinso Blood", the source of a vampire's powers (which cannot be passed through heredity). *To prevent her daughter from being killed by Allucard and to seal him once more, Akasha uses a rosary seal and created a fake personality, Outer Moka (who is based on Akasha in appearance), to seal away Moka's Shinso Blood by putting her to sleep and can only be awakened when her seal is removed by a person who truly cares about her. *Her birthday is May 8, according to this poster: http://moka.velvet.jp/pictuer02/moka035.JPG Quotes *Moka "S''o you finally woken up, sleepy head." (As she flicks Tsukune's forehead) *Moka "''Know your place." (Says to all youkai after defeating them) *Moka "PleaseTsukune! I wanna suck your blood!" (Says to Tsukune before sucking his blood) Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Vampires Category:Characters